villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brad Whitaker
Brad Whitaker is one of the two main antagonists (along with General Georgi Koskov) in the 1987 James Bond film The Living Daylights. He is portrayed by American actor Joe Don Baker, who previously portrayed Jerry Karlin, later portrayed CIA agent Jack Wade during Pierce Brosnan's tenure as 007. Personality Brad Whitaker is an international black market arms dealer from the U.S. He is fascinated by war, but his actual military career is a failure, so he turns to arms dealing to organize his own personal military force. Expelled from West Point for cheating, he spends a short stint as a mercenary in the Belgian Congo before working with various criminal organizations to help finance his first arms deals. He loves military history, and it is implied that he wargames various historical conflicts using automated miniature figures and effects, such as the battles of Agincourt, Waterloo, and Gettysburg. In a conversation with Bond, Whitaker believes that Pickett's Charge should have been made up Little Round Top, and that if Grant was in charge of the Union at Gettysburg, he would have crushed the Army of Northern Virginia, ending the war. Whitaker even has a pantheon of "great military commanders" in his headquarters, which included some of history's most famous and infamous figures, such as Adolf Hitler, Napoleon Bonaparte, Genghis Khan, Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great, and Attila the Hun. Whitaker holds these men in high regard and calls them "surgeons who removed society's dead flesh". Perhaps the most disturbing thing about this collection is that all representations of these "surgeons" (or "butchers" as Pushkin describes them) are sculpted to resemble Whitaker himself, which is highly noticeable when Whitaker hides among the statues waiting for Pushkin to visit. Biography Whitaker hires the help of Soviet General Georgi Koskov to secure a large shipment of opium from the Snow Leopard Brotherhood in Afghanistan for $500,000,000 worth of diamonds that he had obtained from an arms deal with the Soviets. Once the opium is sold, Whitaker will have enough money to continue arms deals far into the future. At the same time, they attempt to use Bond to eliminate the Soviet head of secret operations, General Pushkin, on the basis that he has instituted an ongoing operation called "Smert Shpionam" meaning "Death to Spies." Actually, it is their men, especially Whitaker's henchman Necros, who are involved in killing British Secret Service agents. After thwarting Whitaker's plans, Bond hunts him down at his Tangier headquarters and kills him after a game of cat-and-mouse in his gaming room, with him using high-tech weapons, such as an 80-round light machine gun with an integral ballistic shield and a loaded battlefield cannon, while Bond has only his 8-round Walther PPK. After Bond hides behind a bust of the Duke of Wellington, he primes his key-ring finder behind it. Whitaker gets right in front of it, and the key-ring finder explodes, triggered by Bond's wolf whistle. The explosion topples the bust and podium on top of Whitaker, crushing him through a glass display case containing one of his miniature wargaming setups resembling Waterloo–he thus dies on the battlefield after all, Bond ironically quipping, "He met his Waterloo." Gallery Images Brad Whitaker.png|Whitaker meeting General Leonid Pushkin in his house in Tangier Brad Whitaker 2.png|Whitaker plotting with General Georgi Koskov and Necros to assassinate Pushkin Brad Whitaker 3.png|Whitaker celebrating Pushkin's apparent death with Koskov and Necros Brad Whitaker 4.png|Whitaker being confronted by James Bond in his war museum Brad Whitaker 5.png|Whitaker wearing body armor and attacking Bond with an assault rifle Whitaker's death.png|Whitaker is crushed to death by a falling statue Videos Bond v Brad Whitaker Navigation Category:007 Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Male Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mercenaries Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Incriminators Category:Businessmen Category:Extravagant Category:Elderly Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Egotist Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed